


Hands To Myself

by AsagiStilinski



Series: YOI self-cest week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Background Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Surprise Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Over all the issue remained the same, that everytime one of them tried to surprise the other, something terrible happenedAtleast, until it didn'tOr: After weeks of trying to surprise eachother with video sex, Yura and Otabek finally succeed
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: YOI self-cest week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76
Collections: Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020





	Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).



> Day 3 of Self-cest week, Venom's art is here <3 https://venom-for-free.tumblr.com/post/616128856556978176/yoi-selfcest-week-day-3

There were alot of challenges that came with being in a long-distance relationship, and Otabek would be lying if he said one of the bigger ones wasn't the physical distance

So often he just wanted to _touch_ Yura

He just wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to wrap his arms around him and inhale the scent of his hair, drag his hands along Yura's lithe frame and let himself indulge in the pleasure that was his partner

He wanted it innocently, first

He wanted nights laying on the couch together watching mediocre movies he only half-cared about so he could keep his focus more on how much he enjoyed Yura's presence

He wanted little chaste kisses in the kitchen as they cooked together and maybe occasionally licking stray bits of food off of Yura's fingers

He wanted to sleep together

Not to have sex, not.... immediately

But to actually _sleep_ together

To fall asleep with Yura in his arms and wake up the same way

He wanted to hold Yura against his chest and meditate on how lucky he was, how blessed, how incredibly and deeply gifted he was to be allowed the amazing pleasure of being _near_ Yura

To know that the tiny creature in his arms could defy every expectation, take down armies and world records with a single swipe of his skates, that he could and often did defy the impossible just because he woke up one morning and decided to do so

Yura had chosen him, much like how cats tended to choose people they liked and wanted to be around

Otabek knew it was a privilege granted to no one else in the world, that Yura had chosen him to be with this way, and he wanted to appreciate that and honor that in the most magnificent ways imaginable

But over time it became more than that- he started wanting _more_

Well, to be entirely honest, they both did

And the more they wanted, the harder it became to satisfy that kind of need over the internet

Otabek had plans to move, but that kind of thing took a long time, and as he waited for each of the individual intricacies to take place, they had to make due with what they had

And what they had were cell phones and video chatting

Ofcourse one of the other things about being in a long distance relationship was never knowing for sure when your partner was actually available to get up to something scandalous without checking with them first, wich sort of ruined the element of surprise

And Yura, as much as he would never admit it, thrived on the element of surprise almost as much as Viktor did- atleast when it came to Otabek

This combined with the beginning of the more X-Rated side of their relationship created a miserable cocktail of mistakes on both their parts that would put the fear of surprise sex chatting into both of them for the foreseeable future

The first time it happened, Otabek had been visiting his family for the weekend

Yura had been under the assumption that he had his own room

It was the first time- though by far not the last- that Otabek realized exactly how big the divide could at times be between those who had siblings and those who didn't

At six in the morning, purposely attempting to get to Otabek before family breakfast- wich Yura knew took place at seven- the blonde called and woke his partner up

Yura received a groggy _"Morning..."_ and Otabek's still sleep-mussed face

Otabek received a sultry _"Morning Big Guy~"_ followed by the camera panning down the length of Yura's body and towards the very noticeable morning wood he was sporting

That definitely woke Otabek up, but not in the way Yura was probably hoping

_"Did he just call you **big guy**? Wow Beka,"_ Aylin- Otabek's oldest sister- laughed from the kitchen.... wich was only a few precious yards away from the couch Otabek was sleeping on

Otabek scrambled to bolt off of the couch, Yura's _"Beka?! Who the fuck was that!?"_ leaking from the phone's speakers as he muttered something about taking the call outside and booking it to the sliding door leading to the balcony amidst Aylin's laughter

It was six in the morning in Kazakhstan in early spring- he was in nothing but a t-shirt and sweatpants

With any luck, Otabek would freeze to death and never have to face his sister again

That was the day Otabek had to explain that having seven sisters and not being rich meant siblings had to share rooms, and that after he moved out, his younger sisters spilled into his old bedroom

Ever since, he slept on the pull-out couch when visiting for everyone's convenience, and though his parents were always trying to make that situation easier on him, he never relented in his insistence that, as one of the people no longer living there and as the only male child, he should be the one on the couch

He never would have thought his generosity would come back to bite him like this

_"What is your fucking sister even doing up at this hour!?"_ Yura finally shouted, now covered fully by his sheets and red in the face

"She's a professional chef, Mom insisted on cooking dinner for us last night so Aylin insisted on making breakfast..."

Yura groaned, letting out a string of expletives, and Otabek started to shiver

Then there was also the time that Leo had spontaneously stopped by for a visit on his way back from Rostlecom, it was a one-night-only type of thing given that he had to get back home quickly, what with it being mid-season and all, but he'd had the option of having a lay-over in London or one in Almaty depending on the route he decided to take and he'd chosen the latter

Sure it would mean a longer trip back but he considered that worth it to see his freind

Unfortunately, as the visit was a surprise, Otabek really hadn't had time to tell Yura about it before the two headed out for dinner, and just as he parked his bike outside the restaurant....

"Oh hey that's Yuri's ringtone right?"

With a simple nod, Otabek answered the video call, Leo hanging over his shoulder.... and got an eyefull of Yura wearing nothing but lacy lingerie

The flurry of _"Woooahh man I'm sorry!"_ s and _"Beka what the fuck!?!?"_ s that followed could have potentially driven him deaf

_Then_ there was the one and only time Otabek tried surprising Yura instead

It had been fairly late at night, he knew that Lilia was typically asleep by that point, all seemed safe, and Yura had seemed more stressed than usual lately

He thought a surprise right-out-of-the-shower romp might be good

Unfortunately, when Yura answered the call, he wasn't met with the same soft smile his boyfreind usually gifted him with, nor with the peacefull quiet of his after-hours lounging

He was instead met with the look of an irritable cat, _"Love Is An Open Door"_ blasting in the background, and Viktor and Yuri Katsuki dancing across the kitchen in the background

Later, in a discussion neither of them would ever admit to having, Yura posed that he wasn't sure wich of them was more scarred in that moment

" _Kill. Me._ " Yura croaked out, before evidently noting Beka's toweled state and perking up, face turning red as Otabek hurried to throw his phone down and race around in search of clothes

_"Oooh is that Otabek!? Hi Otabek!!!"_ Viktor laughed in amusement as he peaked over Yura's shoulder, in mid-process of dipping his husband, who laughed with enthusiasm in response

It was by the grace of God that Otabek wasn't actually on the screen at that moment, instead in a distant corner of his closet yanking on sweatpants and a t-shirt faster than he'd ever tugged clothes on before in his life

Luckily, Otabek didn't even have to respond to Viktor's greeting, or the half-cut off "Where is he?" question that was surely on Viktor's lips when Yuri suddenly rose back up and spun them around so that he could dip Viktor instead

"What are they doing there?" Otabek wispered into the camera as he popped back onto the screen, flushed and hair askew and honestly looking more like he was caught in a scandal than he had _before_ he put the clothes on

_"The upstairs bathroom flooded at Lilia's so I had to stay here, the bedrooms are compromised, I've been here for two hours and already I think death is the best possible way out of this shit,"_

Usually Otabek would try to argue that things couldn't be that bad, but.... considering the circumstances and then catching a glimpse of the all-too-happy married couple smooching in the background....

He was actually inclined to agree with Yura that time

Over all the issue remained the same, that everytime one of them tried to surprise the other, something terrible happened

Atleast, until it didn't

At midnight on a random Tuesday, Otabek scrolled through his playlist, searching for inspiration

He had always been known for having strong performances, always taking to the ice like a soldier going to war, but he had been wondering for the past several months if perhaps he needed a change

Maybe that was the wrong approach to take- or atleast, maybe it was the wrong approach to _constantly_ take

He knew from being "freinds" (more like freinds-adjacent probably) with Viktor Nikiforov that there really was something to be said for surprising an audience, and had learned from Yuri Katsuki that sometimes the most unexpected performances are the ones that scored the highest

And then ofcourse there was Yura, who always managed to make every performance a gold-worthy no matter what it was or how he performed it

Maybe he should go for something more vulnerable for once

Maybe something dedicated to Yura, _about_ Yura, about how Yura made him feel....

His thumb hovered breifly over a Troye Sivan song, but before he could actually press down on it, the familiar tone of Yura calling for a video chat caught his attention

Thinking nothing of it, he answered.... and nearly dropped his phone when he caught sight of his boyfreind completely nude, bent over, and pressing two fingers inside himself

For a moment, Otabek was stunned silent, before Yura's quiet moaning of his name managed to jolt him back into some sense of being able to process thoughts again

_"Did I manage to surprise you?"_ Yura breathed, his lips ticking up into a small smirk

Otabek swallowed, his face red, but starting to smirk as his free hand moved down to slide into his pants

"You did," he promised quietly, a chill going up his spine as he let his fingers trail slowly over his flesh

"Awfully bold of you to go so far considering how this has usually ended in the past,"

Yura let out a slight half, though it hissed into a moan half-way through, and Otabek's stomach curled into a tight ball at the way he noticed his lover crooking his fingers

There was no doubt that he had found what he was looking for and _god_... Otabek really wished he was the one to have found it instead...

_"I figured, go big or go home, this was my last shot at it, if this failed I was going to give up,"_

"You? Give up?" Otabek chuckled, curling his hand around himself and biting his lip as waves of pleasure started to rush over him

"I don't believe that,"

_"Hn... ma-maybe you're right.... but.... I'd have atleast taken a break,"_ Yura reasoned instead, chuckling slightly as he pressed a third finger into himself

_Fuck_....

Breifly, Otabek wondered what exactly he was trying to do

He wondered if he was trying to stretch himself out for a specific purpose, or-

_"Beekaaaaaa..."_

Shit.... the way Yura called out to him, the hitch in his voice...

Otabek might never recover from the impact that voice had on him

He shuddered slightly, biting down on his lip as he pushed his sweatpants down past his thighs

_"I wish this was you..."_ Yura breathed, tilting his head back a little, showing off the soft, flushed plains of his throat

Breifly, the thought flashed through his mind that he would like to sink his teeth into that pale skin

He wanted to leave it bruised and bitten from his attention, he wanted to look at Yura and see the proof that he belonged to Otabek and Otabek alone

Maybe it was greedy or possessive but he couldn't bring himself to care much at the moment, he was too busy dragging his hand against his hardening cock, his heart pounding in his chest as he heard Yura cry out from pleasure through the video feed

_"I wish it was you inside me, Beka, your fingers, your cock... I want you inside me..."_

"Fuck Yura..."

Yura was certainly no stranger to dirty talk, and Otabek was no stranger to hearing it, but it never failed to get him going, to light that spark of need under his skin and drive his desires up higher than they ever had been before he and Yura had met that day in Barcelona...

Hell, before that day he really hadn't _had_ desires, he was so focused on skating, on making his country proud, on doing whatever he needed to accomplish his goals and prove himself to the world, that he really had never had time to let his mind wander, much less his hands

The thought, though, of his hands wandering across Yura's body instead of his own...

_"Are you thinking about it, Beka?"_ Yura purred sinfully

_"Are you thinking about what it would feel like? Are you thinking about how much you want it? How much you want **me**?"_

"Yes..." Otabek panted quietly back, his head falling back as he allowed his fingers to skim across his tip, sparks of pleasure lighting him up from the inside out

_"Good.... I'm thinking about you too,"_

With that said, Yura suddenly pulled his fingers out, shifting slightly out of frame as he reached across the bed, returning seconds later with a rather large pink dildo

Seemingly at the same time, Otabek caught himself wondering both if Yura was going to use that and why it was pink

Seconds later he noted that there wouldn't be a reason for Yura to be showing him the thing in the middle of a video jerk-off session if he _wasn't_ going to use it and that the color of the toy was really the last thing he should be pondering over at this point

_"I wish this was you,"_ Yura purred, stroking the pink silicone sensually

Unconsciously, Otabek's own motions started to follow his pace, groaning lowly at the slower, more languid touch

_"I bet you're bigger... thicker... I bet I can't fit all of you in my mouth like I can this thing...."_ Yura purred, laying down on his side and slipping the tip of the toy into his mouth, letting Beka watch as his lips curled around the fake cock, taking it in deeper and deeper until it was nearly all the way in

Otabek couldn't help wondering if he practiced, _how_ he practiced, if he was practicing for the next time they saw eachother....

"Y-Yura... _fuck_!!"

Yura pulled off of the thing with a pop, smirking into the camera as he grabbed the lube and started to slick the toy up

Otabek's hands were shaking at this point, he was already getting close, his hand starting to speed up as he watched Yura slowly press the toy inside himself, moaning Otabek's name as he did so

_"B-Beka.... I'm not gonna... last long.... I never do with you... I've tried edging myself before you know, I think I can last on my own pretty well but.... but whenever I do this with you.... B-Beka... **ah**... I can never hold on very long..."_

The feeling was definitely mutual, but Otabek was incapable of responding at the moment, too close to the edge, too overcome with pleasure, to form a decent sentence

Yura's moans were starting to reach a fever pitch now, sharp cries of pleasure rather than the low and languid sounds from before, calling Otabek's name here and there as one hand moved the toy inside himself, the other wrapped around his cock once again

Otabek was on the edge himself, but he was determined not to come first, he wanted to watch Yura instead, he wanted to come wile watching Yura hit his peak

"It will be me, soon enough," he managed to breathe

"Me with you.... me _inside_ you.... Yura-"

_"Beka!!"_

The way Yura arched, the trembles that ran through his body and the sharp cry of his voice, watching ropes of white spiral out of him and coat his hand and his belly, it was all like an aphrodisiac to Otabek, who released only seconds after his partner did

For a wile, they were just quiet

They simply lay there with eachother, yet miles and miles apart, coming down together

Otabek reasoned that was really the hardest part of all this, that when it was all over and they were coming down, they couldn't be together, couldn't touch, that he couldn't hold Yura...

_"Did you mean it?"_ Yura panted after a few moments, catching Otabek's attention as he reached for a box of tissues on his nightstand

_"About.... us being together soon?"_

Otabek nodded slowly, letting himself fall back against the bed and reaching for his own tissues

"Yeah..... yeah I did,"

He shifted the phone a little so that he could still see Yura but without having to clean up in front of the camera, he always felt a little embarrassed about that

"I was going to surprise you but... I'm coming to Russia next month,"

Yura sat up a little more, his expression alert and excited

_"Really?!"_

"Yeah, I just got the ticket,"

_"That's so great!! How long are you going to stay this time!?"_

"I'm not sure yet honestly, but longer than a week,"

That was mostly true atleast, he was staying longer than a week, and he wasn't sure yet how long _exactly_... but he knew that he would be there for a wile

He wasn't going to tell Yura just yet, but he was planning on moving to Russia

There were alot of practical reasons for the decision ofcourse, but the primary one was-

_"I'm so excited... I'm so excited Beka, that's great!!"_

The primary one was currently smiling into the camera as though Otabek had just given him something better than gold

In total honesty, Yura was more than enough of a reason alone for him to move

"I'm excited too," he promised softly

Soon they would be able to put an end to awkward surprise sex-videoing, and although tonight had definitely been pleasant, Otabek could say with certainty that he would trade it any day three times over for the real thing


End file.
